Metropolis: City of Mutants
by Kagehime-sama53
Summary: Human AU: Metropolis was built as a safe haven for Mutants of all ages, but every deal has a catch. The Enforcers are a rescue team and it's their job to rescue mutants from inhuman treatment, but they have a second duty, acting as G.U.N's most powerful weapons. Such is the price for their freedom. Genres: Mecha and Romance. (Cover will be added later)
1. Introductions, Welcome to Metropolis

**Authors Note: Well it took some time and a LOT of thinking but I managed to get this chapter out! Everyone this is the re-written version of Team Blazbladers now called Metropolis: City of Mutants. Think of it as a spin off of Raiyne the Hedgehog's Academy for Mutants but in my case things are going to be a lot different even thou both stories share their similarities. **

**For this version of the story I decided to focus more on nationalities of the characters and at the end the next few chapters there will be a brief introduction of our main cast of characters (With the exception of this one). I'm not going to give any spoilers in the character introduction but I will give some information on them. Also, like the last story, Raiyne the Hedgehog gave me her permission to use her OC's for this story. Also the genres of this story are mainly Scy-fy, Mecha, Romance and Friendship. **

**At the bottom of this chapter you will see some terminology for this fic. It's not much but it will help with the concept of this story.**

**Well hope all of you enjoy the newer version of this story. Please review if you can and give me your thoughts on this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic Universe, that goes to SEGA. **

* * *

_Mutants had always lived among the humans. Those creatures you sometimes read in mythology books and the legends you read about monsters, humans with immense strength and the supposed sons of gods, they were all mutants. They have lived in secret for thousands of years, blending with the human society as if nothing was wrong with them. For many years, they were just considered myths only stories you would only see in children's books or any form of literature. They thought that they could continue living among humans, just as they had all those centuries before. _

_That peace was shattered…when humans discovered their kind. _

_It was a never ending sea of blood, humans naturally fear what they cannot understand. They express that fear by lashing out at that which they do not understand. Mutants were considered the natural enemy of humans. If one was born a mutant, they were immediately sentenced to death, even newborn infants and children were not spared this cruelty. Some mutants decided to fight back against the humans, and thus the war of mutants' vs humans was commenced. This war lasted many years, the entire world was plunged into a chaos where they hunted down these mutants like if they were animals. _

_The war lasted a total of 40 years._

_The mutant race was brought to borderline extinction, that was until a group of ten powerful mutants rose up and proposed a deal with the humans. It was decided that the mutants would be confined to a large man made peninsula island where a city would be constructed in order for the mutants to live peacefully. The treaty they signed was known as the 'Mutant's Rights Policy' where if a mutant was found outside of the city they would be taken by the G.U.N force and sent to the city for a safe and healthy environment. The mutants would not be killed by humans and experiments on mutants would be illegal. Also the mutants would be able to gain all the rights as a normal city would, they named the city Metropolis. A rescue group was also formed in order to find other mutants alike, and this group got all the benefits as a top military base, including military weapons and technology. They were known as The Enforcers. The city would be considered a haven for the mutants where they could live normal lives. _

_But there was a catch…_

_If a threat of humanity should arise and the world would be facing something that would potentially harm the humans, each base from the G.U.N military facility, located in the largest continents in the world, would be assigned a branch off group of The Enforcers group, and the mutants in this group would be humanity's most powerful weapons. _

_Such is the price for their freedom._

**Chapter 1: Introductions, Welcome to Metropolis**

_40 years later…_

Metropolis has grown to be a very well-known city. It has also been very prosperous, being very technologically advanced. Mutants live their normal lives like humans would, going to school, getting jobs, all those other things. It expanded from only being a third of the peninsula to now almost occupying most of the large area. They also kept most of the nature intact in some areas and it blended well with the futuristic atmosphere. The population is still rather small considered the human race, but that didn't stop them also there was a very large mix of various nationalities, given the fact that the peninsula is located in the Pacific Ocean.

A large gust of wind zoomed by the streets of the busy city, rustling the trees and blowing newspapers from business men's hands and even blowing a bit of the skirts from unsuspecting school girls as they tried to keep them down. An echoed _'Sorry'_ was heard from the wind as it eventually died down. A blur continued to run across the town, beating every car, bus and even a shuttle in its speed and continued until it ran up the largest building in the center of the city. The blur came to a sudden stop while balancing on the tower overlooking the city.

The blur was none other than a teenage boy, roughly around the age of fifteen, with shaggy cobalt blue hair blowing in the wind with his bangs parted to the middle and peach colored skin. He was wearing a school uniform of a brown pants, red and white sneakers, dark green school issued blazer left open revealing a white undershirt. His emerald green eyes shone with the light of the sky and full of confidence and eagerness. He closed his eyes feeling the wind in his skin with a smile on his face. Hanging across his shoulder was a dark blue school bag. His eyes then snapped open when he heard the familiar ring tone of this phone, he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled it out. He answered the call and was met with a familiar voice screaming into his ear.

"_SONIC WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I AM NOT SAVING YOU ASS THIS TIME!"_

"_Give me back my phone Xion" _said another voice, this one being more feminine. _"Sonic you do realize that it's only ten minutes before class right?!_

"Really? I could have sworn I had another thirty minutes left" he replied.

"_Well you better get your butt back, because like Xion said, we are not saving you this time. We may be members of Enforcers, but we're still students" _

"Yeah, yeah" said Sonic. "So ten minutes? No problem I'll make it back in less than three"

"_If you break the sound barrier and cause damage it all on you!" _

A grin formed on his face as he hung up the phone. He then jumped off the large building, a feat that would kill most people, but for him it was nothing. Using the momentum of the wind as he fell and the speed of the fall his feet touched the glass of the windows and he ran as fast as he was accustomed to and again turned into a blur once again. He ran at speeds inhumanly possible but didn't break the sound barrier (because of the damage it might do to the building). Sonic let out a loud laugh as he was running, felling the rush of blood in his veins. This is why he loved his power so much, being able to run at speeds so powerful that he could even break the sound barrier. So far he could only run speeds up to Mach 5, but he wishes to surpass that limit. He zoomed threw the town until he came across seconds later to a large school building. He ran passed the gates and came to a sudden halt. He then started walking to the entrance of the main building, only to be met with a fierce smack on the back side of his head.

Hunched over and rubbing his head he turned to the person who smacked him and his face paled at the angry female behind him. "H-hey Xion" he said while sweating bullets.

The said female was average height, age seventeen with light tan skin, slender but still femininely built with long dark pink hair tied in a high ponytail with long strands framing her face and her bags covering her forehead, just above her serious pink eyes behind frame-less oval glasses, and a permanent scowl on her face. The most noticeable thing was the two large tuffs of hair styled like cat ears but that's not all, they were actually behind actual white tipped pink cat ears and peeking out of her brown skirt were two pink cat tails with white tips. Her hands were crossed over her chest as she continued to glare at the blue haired teen.

"So, you made it back, in less than three minutes" she said with all seriousness.

"Yeah I am the fastest thing alive" proclaimed Sonic with pride.

Xion continued to glare at Sonic until she felt a pat on her back. She turned to see another female smiling at her with calm eyes. "Now, now Xion he's my responsibility not yours" she said with a smile.

"How you handle him Lightning I will never know" replied Xion.

The said girl, named Lightning, only smiled. She is a slender yet femininely built teenage girl, same age as Sonic, with long light yellow blond hair with a hint of magenta in it and usually kept in two lose braids and with her bangs slightly covering her eyes and parted to the left. Her eyes are colored a pale green with a slight shine to them. Like Xion, she was wearing the standard school uniform, but her dark green blazer was left open revealing a white dress shirt and she had knee high black socks with brown loafers.

"Well he is my cousin, so I know the tricks when dealing with him" she replied. "Now come on it'll be very sad if we are late being in front of the school building"

Her point was proven when the first bell rang and Xion went to her respective class. Sonic and Lightning started walking to their class as they normally did. Once they entered the room they waited for a few moments and their professor came in to give them their lesson.

This was a normal day in Metropolis, just like regular human teenagers have their classes the mutants here also had their classes to attend. The only difference was the fact that some, if not most, of them have powers. Sonic and Lightning were perfect examples of this. Outwardly they looked like regular teenagers, with their bickering and the fact that they attended school, but what made them different was their abilities that they were born with. Sonic had the ability to run at inhuman speeds while Lightning, like her namesake, had the power to control large amounts of electricity, which fit well with her up-beat and energetic personality. Sonic also lived up to his ability, and his namesake, because like the wind, he loves to be free. The other type of mutants in the city were those that were obvious to the eye, either having animal like appendages or traits, to odd skin color and more menacing. But everyone here was safe, for the fact that they were granted at least some normality within their daily lives.

Once the long lecture ended Sonic let out a loud sigh of relief and packed up his stuff for his next class. "So Light, which class are you heading to now?" asked Sonic using the nick-name he sometimes uses for her.

"Science, you?" she replied.

"Strangely enough, they put me in a Language class" he replied.

"So what language?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"Italian"

"Well there's one class I know you won't fail, because if you do Kotto will kill you" laughed Lightning.

"Very funny" he said with a scowl. "I know if I fail that it would be sad"

"You know who else takes it with you?" she asked.

"I think Blaze is in it too" he replied putting his bag over his shoulder.

"My isn't that interesting" Lightning replied while grabbing her bag and giving him a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"O nothing my _cugino ingenuo _(Naïve cousin _Italian_)" she giggled again.

He gave her a look of displeasure as he told her that they will meet up during lunch with the rest of their friends. He made a dash to the hall where he zoomed thru them. In a matter of short minutes he stopped in front of his next class with some time left to spare. He still wondered why on earth they put him in a Language class, and Italian above all. Yes, he is part Italian and thus he does know the language, so why the hell did they put him in this class if he already knew the language. He sighed as he thought of what Lightning said and it only made him scowl even more, yeah sure he wasn't the best student let's be honest here but his grades weren't that bad. He was snapped out of this thoughts when the chair beside him moved and someone sat on it.

Sonic smiled and greeted "Hey Blaze, guess they put you here too eh?"

Blaze turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, didn't expect that this semester we're going to be learning Italian" she said.

Blaze was the same age as Sonic, 15, and she looked normal enough, at least in human standards that is. She has lavender colored hair that falls little ways below her neck and held in a partial ponytail that stretched to the base of her neck with her bangs neatly parted to the right with short strands framing her face. Her skin was pale but had a slight peach tone to it, but the most striking thing about her was in fact her eyes, they were angled like that of a cat and colored a bright amber color. She was wearing the standard school uniform but she had white over-the-knee high stockings. Her ability was the power to control fire at will, either absorbing it or conjuring it as her name implies.

"You seem excited" he said.

"Well we do need to learn different languages for our missions, the only other language I know is my maiden one, Estonian" she replied. "Though I would like to learn German"

"Then ask Platinum to teach you" he said.

"Maybe"

They continued to talk to each other until their teacher came in to give them their lesson.

The lunch bell rang and most of the students went to the courtyard to eat their lunches or to hang amongst themselves. Here Sonic and Blaze met up with Lightning and they sat down on one of the empty tables of the cafeteria. After a few minutes their conversation was halted when two familiar figures walked to them.

"Hey! Shadow, Knuckles!" yelled Lightning with a wave.

Shadow only scowled at the blond haired girl while Knuckles gave a wave back. Shadow was the same age as Sonic, Blaze and Lightning and he has shaggy black hair with red highlights with his bags covering his forehead and serious red eyes that always looked like they were in a fierce glare and a scowl permanently planted on his face, much like Xion's. His skin was slightly tan but not by much. He was wearing the standard school uniform, but he had a black undershirt rather than a dress shirt. He had the ability to control an energy inside him called Chaos, it was powerful but also deadly so he needed to be monitored by a doctor every now and again.

Knuckles was their upper classmen, age 16, and he has red hair that was long and straight, making a stop slightly passed his shoulders with a part in the middle with the left portion of his hair partially behind his ear and fierce violet eyes that would intimidate any who look at him. His skin was also slightly tan and very well built. He has abnormal strength, he could break solid concrete walls with just one punch and also he can handle the same amount of force with ease. He very much lives up to his name.

"You seem in a good mood Lightning" said Knuckles.

"Really I didn't notice" she said with a smile.

She, Sonic and Blaze sat down as they placed their trays on the table. They enjoyed their food peacefully until that peace was shattered by someone slamming their tray against the table, making the other occupants jump in surprise.

"Xion, is something wrong?" asked Blaze as she saw the clearly pissed off faced of the cat-eared teenager.

"Damn people from the science lab wouldn't know about engineering if it bit them in the freaking ass!" she said, in close line with the yell. "How dare they confuse the central core of a Gen 2 Gurren Unit with the central systematic data base of the Gen 3 Nepgear Units! Even Tails who is 11 years old knows the difference!"

"Science club asked you for advice again?" asked Knuckles not really understanding her rambling.

"Yes, I won't bother with the details since I know for a fact that none of you understand" said Xion as she sat down.

"Geez Xion anyone ever tell you to tone down" said a sly voice approaching the table.

"Bite me!" she yelled at the person.

"Hey Rouge" said Sonic to the figure standing beside the table.

Rouge gave her usual smile as she sat down beside Knuckles. She was a well-endowed upperclassmen, in the same year as Knuckles, with short white hair falling slightly passed her shoulders and styled in layers and curling in the right places with a small portion of her bags in between her turquoise eyes. Her skin is lightly sun-kissed with a slight blush dusted on her cheeks. She wore the same uniform as Lightning and Blaze but there was a distinctive difference to hers, the back was completely revealed and the shoulders of the sleeves were cut and hanging off her shoulders. Her most distinctive feature was in fact the black bat wings growing out of her back, not only that but she had the ability to control the size and wingspan of her wings. Right now they were shrunk down and folded onto her back.

"Seriously Xion control that temper of yours" she said again as she grinned at the pissed off seventeen year old.

Xion's left eye twitched as she gave a cat like hiss to the bat. Rouge on the other hand just laughed a bit and Xion gave out a huff and proceed to take a bite out of her lunch.

"So Rouge how the new year treating you?" asked Blaze.

"Same as always, although Knukie and I are in the same History class" she replied while taking a sideways glance to the red-head beside her.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" growled Knuckles with a blush lightly covering his cheeks.

"Admit it Knuckie you secretly like it when I call you that" she said as she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his well-toned muscled arm. "Just like you like the feel of my breasts on your arm" she said with a sly and seductive tone.

Knuckles' face got redder as he turned his head away from the bat-winged teenager. Lightning couldn't help but laugh at Knuckles face as he only got even more embarrassed at Rouge's gestures.

"Hey Rouge we all know that you get all hot and bothered when your with him but please, some of us are trying to have a decent meal here" came Xion's remark as took another bite of her food.

Rouge let go of Knuckles, much to the latter's relief, as she gave a death glare to the pink haired cat girl. "Well Xion is someone jealous?" she said with her own mocking tone.

Xion scoffed as she responded. "Hardly"

Sonic laughed a bit at the scene as Xion and Rouge glared at each other. This was a normal occurrence for them. Xion and Rouge did get along sometimes, but most of the time they were at each other's throats. But they did know how to stand clear from each other's antics.

"So Shadow are you planning on training today?" asked Blaze.

"I plan on it, I want to try and get the hand of controlling my Gurren Unit" answered Shadow.

This peaked Xion's interest. "You're still having problems with it?" she asked.

"Just the weapons, I can move around just fine" he retorted.

"Well that is common" she said.

"I'm just astonished that you and Tails made us our own personal units" said Sonic. "That is just way passed cool"

"Well we did ask for permission from Commander Pendragon" answered Xion.

"But it is amazing since we are the 'rookie' team" said Knuckles.

"He has a point there" said Lightning.

"Rookies or not we still need to make a name for ourselves" said Rouge.

They continued their conversation and finished their lunch just as the bell rang again. All of them decided to meet again later and then head to the HQ of the Enforcers.

Yes, it was true that these young friends are members of the Enforcers. Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Lightning, Rouge, Xion and Shadow along with a few other fiends of theirs were known to the veterans of the Enforcers as the 'Rookie' group since they were the youngest members of the group. The Enforcers would divide themselves into sub-groups in order to perform missions more effectively, in some cases giving themselves team names.

After the school day Sonic and friends took the speed shuttle, much to Sonic's displeasure (because he thought it was in his opinion 'too slow') in order to get to the Enforcers HQ, located on the far north of the city, literally located as a separated sector of the city. It took a total of ten minutes for the shuttle to get to the main entrance of the Enforcers base and another five to get to the main building. The entire area looked like a military base, minus the bleak atmosphere since they had more of a business atmosphere. It had many smaller buildings, some of which were the residences of the members, large training fields, facilities with large mechas, the medical ward, and in the center of it all was the main building. The main building is where most of the members spend their time, weather it was with training, brushing up on missions or just keeping an eye on everything in the city.

The shuttle made its stop and Sonic let out a loud 'finally' earning him a smack on his head by Xion. Sonic glared at her and they made their way inside the main building. They walked past the security system, scanning their Enforcer's PDA on the scanner, and continued to the changing room so they could begin their daily routine training.

"_SOOOONNNNIIIIICCCCC!" _

The said blue haired teenager stopped in his tracks while his eyes widen comically. He started sweating a bit as he slowly looked behind him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He quickly tried to release the grip that was around his neck.

"AMY GET OFF!" he yelled.

The said girl only laughed with glee as Sonic still tried to pry her off of him. Amy was the strangest thing placed on this earth, at least in Sonic's opinion. She looked rather normal enough, being only thirteen, with her short pink hair (the same shade as Xion's) held in place with a red headband and falling slightly passed her neck in a small bob. Her bangs covered her forehead, just above her eyebrows and her grass green eyes shone with joy. She also had a slight peach tone to her skin and she was wearing a purple jumper dress with a sailor style collar, a white blazer and knee high white socks and loafers. Despite her very girlish appearance and rather innocent look, she was a force to be recon with and has a big temper. Her mutation was considered rare since she is able to materialize a large, and I mean LARGE hammer. This was considered one of the most unique mutations since it was materializing an object.

"No way! I've been waiting all day to see you my darling Sonic" she said with another giggle.

Sonic's face paled as the other teenagers couldn't help but laugh at the scene, even the usually stoic Shadow let out a small chuckle at the scene. Another thing about Amy was the fact she was obsessively in love with Sonic, although the feeling wasn't mutual. No matter what Sonic said he just couldn't get the girl to understand that he is uninterested in her.

A comical chop made contact with Amy's head as this caused her to release her grip from Sonic. The said person quickly ran to Lightning's side to see who had save him. "Thanks Platinum I owe you big time!" he said with relief.

The girl he mentioned was also thirteen with pale skin, long sliver colored hair tied in two ponytails with some of her bangs covering her forehead and partially concealing her serious metallic dark gray eyes and strands framing her face. She was wearing the same uniform as Amy, the only difference was in fact she left her blazer unzipped, bandages wrapped around her hands and wrists and thigh-high black stockings. Platinum also had a strange mutation. She has the ability to control her own blood, even to the point where she can use it to burn objects, like acid. This was considered a very dangerous ability since it causes the user to be anemic and prolonged use can eventually kill. It also gave the user a sickly and frail appearance but Platinum was anything but frail.

"Platinum that hurt!" whined Amy while rubbing her head.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of to get you off of Sonic" she answered with a soft but serious tone. "Anyway did all of you hear, apparently one of G.U.N's commanders is visiting the Enforcers"

All of their eyes widen a bit while Xion merely scoffed. "Why the hell is a G.U.N commander here?" she asked.

"Apparently to check how things are going, also Commander Pendragon has something to discuss with you guys" explained Amy. "Probably about another mission"

"When does he want to meet with us?" asked Shadow.

"After his meeting he said he would contact you" said Platinum.

"Well looks like we should train for now" said Rouge.

"I'll check if the field is available" said Xion as she started walking away.

"Is it just me or is she more pissed than usual?" asked Sonic.

"This is Xion remember" said Knuckles. "I can't remember a day when she wasn't pissed at something"

Platinum looked down at the floor with a very thoughtful look on her face. She knew the reason why Xion was overly sour today. Even now, the mutants in the Enforcers still felt uneasy when a G.U.N commander is in the facility. Amy notes this and she placed a hand on her shoulder in silent comfort. Platinum looked at Amy and gave a small smile. All of then went their separate ways inside the facility.

* * *

Xion walked into the engineering room. This room was where the mechas were created along with the cores for the units used for the members of the Enforcers. She saw many of the scientists and engineers working with their various different projects as she walked to a large mecha attached to many cables. "Hey Tails you in there!" she called out.

A head of orange blond hair peaked out from the inside of a mecha cockpit with a tablet with design and technological plans. The young boy removed his goggles from his blue eyes, revealing a young looking face with pale skin. The most distinctive figure he had was in fact he had orange blond fox ears and behind him was two large white tipped fox tails.

"Hey Xion your back!" said Tails with happiness as he spun his twin fox tails until he lightly flew off the cockpit and onto the ground. He was wearing a dark brown top with knee long navy blue pants with some ink blotches on them and brown gloves on his hands and brown boots.

Xion gave a rare smile at the young boy. "So how's the improvement on the Gen 2 Hyper-D Unit?" she asked.

"Going well, I just needed to adjust the weapons function and also we still need to work out some of the bugs in the Gen 2 core" said Tails.

"I agree, also we still haven't been able to crack the code for the Gen 3 Guren Units" said Xion. "Without that, we can't even design the Gen 3 Hyper-D, and also the core of the Gen 3 Nepgear Units also need some monitoring. Anyway let me get changed and I'll see what's the progress on that"

Xion started walking to the female changing room located inside the engineering facility. As much as it shocks almost everyone in the Enforcers, Tails and Xion were two of the top designers and researchers in the group. It was even more impressive the fact that they were part of the 'rookie' group as the older veterans like to call them. Both of them designed custom Units for their group and now they were looking to try and design a third generation Guren Unit with the data they got from the third generation Nepgear Units. All of the scientists and engineers in this part of the facility were both impressed and amazed that the two of them could make incredible breakthroughs with their knowledge, considering the fact that Xion was 17 and Tails is only eleven.

Xion changed from her school uniform into a form fitting black tank top with dark red knee long pants which were also form fitting, white shoes with black soles and lastly a white lab coat. She walked out of the changing room and continued to walk to the many computer monitors located just beyond the main room where the mechs were made. She took her place into one of the chairs and continued to work on the data of the core of the Gen 3 Nepgear Units. She started typing on the computer and she analyzed the data they got from the Gen 3 Nepgear Units.

"I need to remind myself to thank Amy and Platinum for getting the data I need for the development of the Gen 3 Gurren Units" Xion said to herself as a smile made its way to her face. This was one of the rare moments when the other scientist saw the normally sour teenager smile.

"So how's the data?" asked Tails while peaking over from the other side of the desk.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed. "The Gen 3 Nepgears are working fabulously. Their central core of the new Nepgear Units is working flawlessly. If we keep getting good results like this then we already have a draft to start developing the Gen 3 Gurren Units"

Tails and Xion continued their daily routine that consisted of them analyzing the data they received. While the other scientist and engineers looked at them in astonishment at the fact that they were more focused in developing new mechas. It was times like this they were glad they were working with the Enforcers. "Alright then the Training arena is open I'm going to give Amy and Platinum the ok to train" said Xion. "Tails I'm going to need you to give The Commander this drive containing the data we've managed to uncover and also explain its contents to explain our progress"

"Right!" exclaimed Tails as he took the small portable drive and left the computer room.

* * *

Platinum and Amy changed into their training outfits, which were form fitting body suits that were sleeveless, with long gloves extending above their elbows (with Platinums having her palms and wrists exposed but still wrapped with bandages), with the bottoms giving the appearance of short shorts and lastly thigh high boots. The difference between the two suits was the fact that Amy's was mostly white and pink and Platinum's was gray and purple. Both of them then placed gear like bracelets on their wrists and made their way to the training grounds. Both of them made it to the large training field that looked like a large arena and on the far right and above there was a small room overlooking the training grounds, also there were cameras for the scientists and engineers to monitor the members training, and also assist if anything happened.

Both Amy and Platinum activated their gears and in an instant, there was a white light and around their waists appeared hovering above them large waist gears, and the same type behind the heels of their feet, above their shoulders, on each side of their heads and lastly wings made with data. The difference was in fact that Amy's were colored mostly white, her waist gears were styled like half-moons with one on each side of her waist and her data wings were pink and resembled butterfly wings and Platinum's were purple, her waist gears resembled feathers with three on each side of her waist and her wings were gray and looked like bird wings, with three on each side. Also on their left ear was a small radio and mic.

"Gen 3 Nepgear Unit, Code name: Rozovyye Rozy, ready for launch" said Amy as her gears activated with the roaring sound of the engines.

"Gen 3 Nepgear Unit, Code name: Stahl Gauntlet, ready for launch" said Platinum as her gears activated with the same roaring sound of the engines.

"_Units are ready for dispatch, opening hatchets" _echoed Xion's voice in the radio.

The gates opened and both members flew out from the launch gate and flew to the center of the large arena. Once they got stabilized both Amy and Platinum flew to opposite sides of the arena. "Ready?" asked Platinum as she extended her hand in front of her.

"You know I am!" exclaimed Amy with a grin as she made the same gesture as Platinum.

Platinum gave her own grin as the bandages from her right hand came loose and her blood came out of her hand to create a sword. Amy on the other hand materialized a large hammer as both of them prepared for their sparing match. They stared at each other for a few moments until charging at one another and throwing their own attacks.

* * *

"Seems like Platinum and Amy are at it again"

From inside the room overlooking the training grounds, the Commander of the Enforcers, named Robert Pendragon, was smiling at the sight of the two young teenage girls sparing while using their personal Nepgear Units. It always put a smile on the slightly elderly man's face whenever he saw the members train. His most distinctive feature was in fact his monochrome colored hair, with a large portion of it being gray and the right side of his bangs and tips of his hair being colored black, also his right eyebrow was black while the left was gray.

"Those two have skills even though they are so young" said his guest.

Pendragon's gaze turned back to his guest, whom was the current Commander of G.U.N's American Unit. "Well now Commander Accord, to be honest those two aren't the only young members in the Enforcers. In fact the youngest prefers to work in the engineering room" said Pendragon. "The veterans like to call them the 'Rookie Team' not only because of their young age but also at the fact that the small group was only formed last year"

"That is very much impressive. I cannot believe that one's so young would want to join" said Commander Accord with a hint of shock in his voice as he ran a hand thru his brown hair.

"Well they showed their determination when they applied and their skills were very much on par with the rest of the members" explained Commander Pendragon. After their discussion he led Commander Accord out of the room and before he could bid a farewell Tails came into view and walked towards Pendragon.

"Ah, Tails what brings you here?" he asked.

Tails lifted his head and said. "Pardon my intrusion Commander but Xion told me to give you this drive".

"Really now, she usually sends them to me. Why is it different this time?" he asked.

"Well she told me to explain its contents to you" answered Tails.

"Ah I get it, that's why she sent you" said Pendragon.

"So this is the genius you spoke of?" asked Commander Accord.

Tails gaze turned to Commander Accord. He felt slightly tense, being at the sight of a human, but tried his best to hide it. In the back of his mind he started thinking that this was one of the reasons why Xion sent him to give the drive to Pendragon, because if she were here then let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"M-my name is Tails" he said with a slight stutter and a bow.

Pendragon could sense the uneasiness in his voice and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew that many of the mutants here, especially the younger ones, still felt uneasy when in the presence of a human. Accord bid his farewell and headed out once he shook hands with Pendragon and gave a slight friendly nod to Tails. Once he was out of sight Tails let out a sigh of relief as his ears pressed onto the top of his head. Pendragon placed a hand on the younger boy's head and smiled.

"Now then, let's head into my office so you can explain to me what you and Xion have been working on" he said.

"Ah, right!" said Tails.

"Oh and Tails, I'm going to need both you and Xion to call Sonic, Shadow, Lightning, Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge" said Pendragon in all seriousness. "I have a very important mission of them"

* * *

**Concept and Terminology**

**Types of Mechas**

1. The **Nepgear Units** are the weakest of the three but they make up their lack of strength and defense for speed. They take in the form of small gears on the users head, fore-arms, waist and the back of their heels and with digital wings enabling them for flight and speed. They are also able to program weapons into the gears and summon them at will and have a shied that protects the user. Their speed and nimbleness is very effective in combat and they can even go toe-to-toe with other mechas in speed.

2. The **Gurren Units** are fall in the middle, they are stronger than the Nepgear Units but are significantly weaker than the Hyper-D Units. These take in the form of mecha like limbs on the arms and legs and with gear like wings that vary in design. The shield is stronger than the Nepgear Units and it even allows them communication via hologram and like the Nepgear Units they can program weapons and summon them at will. The difference between this one and the latter is that the Gurren Units can have three different weapons while the Nepgear Unit only has one. Out of the three units this one has a balance in speed, power and defense and work well in combat.

3. The **Hyper-D Units** are the strongest of the mecha's in power and defense. They take in the form of full body mechas with a cockpit containing 1-2 people in it. They may move slower than the Nepgear Units, but it's still relatively fast compared to normal standards. Like the other two, weapons can be enabled by programming them, having 5 weapons programmed. The drawback to this is that it is only effective on the ground but some units have been enabled with flight.


	2. New Friends!

**Authors Note: Well, since this too A LONG TIME TO DO, I decided to make this a double chapter. Again I apologize for the late update. I've been working on another story for the Fire Emblem series, not sure if I'm going to post it though. Also I've been playing this Visual Novel called Dramatical Murder and I was hooked on it. I'm still playing it, but not as much. Also I did some character art for another Fanfiction author called SuperNeos2, you can check it out in my profile and give his story, Supreme King Jaden, a read. **

**This chapter we introduce some OC's that RaiynetheHedgehog allowed me to use, as well a few of the main cast and side characters. Now that all of the main cast is mentioned I can move along with the plot I have in store for this story. Also, at the end of the chapter, there's going to be a character info of one of the main cast, this will happen from here on out. **

**Enjoy this chapter and remember to alert if you like, give a review and if you really enjoyed it, then favorite. I'll try to update the others.**

**Update 19/8/2014: By the way, I recently put up a poll for my Sonic Blades Fanfic. It's just to see which of the main OC cast you guys like the best. The poll will be open until October 17th, which is also the four year anniversary of y fanfiction membership. Can't believe it's been almost four years. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic Universe, that goes to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New friends!**

"Ok so this mission is simple. There's an energy plant located on the outskirts of Spain, right on the border. Long story short, that energy plant is actually an underground facility for illegal experiments on mutants. We still don't know who is behind all of this, heck G.U.N is at a loss more than us. So we need the six of you to go and tear the place a new one and also go to the computer room to copy and destroy the data inside it. Just connect it and I'll handle everything from here. Oh and one more thing, if ANY of you damage your personal units I will murder you!"

Xion explained the basics of the mission and the well promised threat. Tails and Pendragon both sweat dropped at that last statement as the six rookie members were already prepared for the launch for this mission.

"That's all?" asked Sonic now in his, what he dubbed, 'Battle suit'. It was a form fitted, sleeveless, dark blue body suit with light green lines going across the waist and a red bandana like scarf around his neck, white fingerless gloves with white cuffs and dark blue metallic boots.

Shadow was also wearing the same as Sonic but the color scheme was black and red and also excluding the scarf. "Sounds simple enough" he said with his usual indifferent voice.

"Actually there's something else about it" said Tails with a serious tone.

"There's a slight chance that there might or might not be any survivors, so be prepared for the worst" said Pendragon in all seriousness.

"It's going to be fine Commander" said Lighting. Her battle suit was similar to what Platinum and Amy wear for training but hers was mostly white and green, ending in short shorts, sleeveless, long gloves and thigh high boots. Also she had X shaped belts around her waist. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Rouge was also wearing a similar suit like Lightning's but hers had a diamond shaped opening right on the bust, showing off her impressive cleavage, two straps on her thighs resembling garters, the bottoms resembling a short skirt with small slits on each side (with the back being slightly longer than the front) and colored hot pink and black. "I think we can handle it" she said with her usual smile.

"So we have permission to tear the place apart" said Knuckles with a grin. His battle suit was sleeveless, like Sonic's and Shadow's, and colored red but had a crescent moon like decoration around his neck, black gloves and lastly red and green metallic like boots.

"Like I said, tear the place a new one" said Xion giving her own grin. "But before that you need to connect the drive to the main computer so I can see what they've done"

"Alright everyone prepared"

All of them turned to see a young looking man in his late teens with long dark blue hair with a hint of light blue styled in two different layers, the top was shaggy while the bottom was held in place by a single long ponytail that falls just above his waist, his bangs fall above his light green eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat with light brown fur cuffs and a hood, a black button up shirt and light gray pants tucked into his brown boots.

"Yeah" answered Blaze. Blaze's suit was also similar to Lightning's, but was light purple and white and the only difference to Lightning's was that the back looked like a tail coat and ended in shorts. Also her boots had heals.

"Bro!" exclaimed Lighting with a big smile.

"Kotto is everything set?" asked Pendragon.

"Yes everything is set, so I suggest summoning your units" said Kotto with a smile. He is Lightning's older brother and pseudo older brother to Sonic. His mutation was one that was relatively unusual. He has the ability to use his own bones as weapons, either by using them as a sword or as hand bracers. He can also make them as hard as steel.

Sonic, Blaze, Lightning, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles all took their spots on the launch pads and summoned their Units. Once their units were summoned a small hologram screen appeared showing the status of their units.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Blue Tornado, ready for launch" said Sonic. His unit was the most unique out of all of them, for starters it did not have the mecha like legs, but it did have the feet of a mecha, just smaller in size, three quill like jets hovering on his back, two on each side of his shoulders and one long one on his back, mecha like gloves on his hands and lastly a headgear with an eye gear for targeting. The color scheme was the same as his suit but it was mostly blue.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Knuckle Duster, ready for launch" said Knuckles. His unit was the opposite as Sonics. His only had the mecha like legs and small gloves on his hands with two spikes on each knuckle, diamond shaped gets on his back and the same headgear. The color scheme was yellow, black and red with a hint of white.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Hakumei, ready for launch" said Shadow. His unit looked similar to Sonic's but the quill like jets were curling upwards. His had both the mecha gloves and legs but the gloves had golden rings around the writs and the legs also had golden rigs and a headgear. The color scheme was black with white and a bit of red on the quills.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Kaminari, ready for launch" said Lightning. Her unit had two large jets on her back with two others hovering above the jets with cables attached to her shoulder plates and gloves. Also she had two small cannons on each side of her mecha like legs. The color scheme was green with yellow and white.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Tentatrice, ready for launch" said Rouge. Her unit had small jets on each side of her waist and her wings were fully extended with small metallic shields hovering above them. Her gloves also had small claws on them and the heels of her mecha legs were sharp. The color scheme was mainly black with pink.

"Gen 2 Gurren Unit, Code name: Flame'i hägu, ready for lauch" said Blaze. Her unit had two shoulder gears hovering her shoulders with four jets on her back, two pointing down while the other two were pointing up and claw like gloves. The color scheme was a flame orange with red and white.

The hatches opened as the engines started roaring and once Xion gave the go, the six units took off in blinding speeds. Once they were out of sight Kotto game a satisfied smile. "Team Flügel der Freiheit, sure has good members doesn't it" said Kotto.

"Yes, they are young but full of potential" said Pendragon. "A fitting name for them don't you agree"

"Wings of freedom" mumbled Kotto. "Fitting indeed"

* * *

Inside the facility, in a cell, there was a young figure lying face down on the ground. It was clearly male due to the build and he let out a groan of pain as he struggled to get up. His arms were covered in cuts, bruises and burns and his throat was dry and hoarse due to his screams of pain and curses at the people who did this to him. His black hair stuck to his forehead due to the sweat and blood on his forehead and his dark blue eyes were bleak and almost lifeless. The doors of his cell opened as he heard the voices he hated start talking.

"Get up freak! We need to run more tests!"

He felt a metallic hand on his head as it grabbed his hair and pulled him up to meet with a robot. He glared at the robot with pure hate. "Subject 7 is unresponsive" said the Robot

With a hoarse voice he yelled. "Go fuck yourselves!"

The robot held him up higher by his head and pointed its gunned arm to his neck. "Subject is showing hostility, permission to euthanize" it said.

He continued to glare at the robot and gave a grunt of pain. He didn't even have the strength to even use his mutation due to the fact he was too injured. He felt so helpless and all he could do was wait his impending death.

"Authorization confirmed, preparing to euthanize subject"

He awaited the sound of a gun to go off but instead he heard a loud crash. He felt the robot release him as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He heard a rapid gunfire but then he heard a crash and crack of electricity and then silence. He forced himself to look up, thinking he was just going to find something worse, but to his shock, he didn't see another robot or a scientist ready to do more torture or experiments on him. It was in fact a teenage girl no older than he was, wearing a mech suit with a blond hair tied in a high ponytail. To say this shocked him was an understatement.

Lightning looked down at him with pity in her eyes. She knew all too well about how it feels to be in his situation. She lightly glided to him and extended her hand to help him up. "Don't worry, your safe" she said with a smile.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Lightning" she said. "My friends call me Light, and I'm here to rescue you as well as rip this place a new one. You wouldn't know where the control room is would you?"

"I can lead you there" he said as he tried to stand, only to fall over. If Lightning hadn't caught him he would have hit the ground yet again.

"Whoa there! You are in no condition to move" said Lightning. "I'll take you outside and wait for me there"

"NO! I need to find her!" he yelled as he tried to stand again. "My sister! I need to find her!"

Lightning's eyes widen as she closed her eyes and gave a loud sigh. She then wrapped an arm around his waist and held him up a bit. "Alright then, let's go find the computer room and your sis" she said as she smiled at him. "Got a name?"

"Adrian, Adrian von Kaiser" he said.

"Is that Russian?" asked Lightning as they started walking.

"I'm part Russian and part Spanish" answered Adrian.

"Well I'm Italian" answered Lightning.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked again.

"Because, like you, I'm a mutant too. In fact five more of my friends are her too" she answered.

Adrian's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that not only was a fellow mutant rescuing him but there were five others like them here to destroy the place. "But that equipment" he stated as he saw her mech suit.

"Ever heard of a city called Metropolis?"

* * *

"Alright Platinum, the transfusion is complete but remember you need to eat more and take your dosages of insulin. We don't want another close call"

Platinum sat up from the medical bed, still wearing her training suit, and with an IV attached to her wrist. Amy sighed in relief, grateful that her friend was alright. You see, as they were training with their units, Platinum suddenly fainted and almost crashed down onto the ground. If it wasn't for Amy, she would have been seriously injured.

"Sorry, Selene" mumbled Platinum with a soft but serious voice. "It's still hard for me to know my limits"

Selene was one of the doctors of Metropolis, to be more in fact she was the head physician of the Enforcers. She was a young looking woman, appearing around the age of her mid to early thirties with light brown hair tied in a single ponytail on the back of her head with strands framing her face and bangs covering her forehead, just above her soft pink eyes. She was wearing a lab coat with a cream colored dress shirt and a black skirt. Her mutation was the ability of regeneration. Some would say she is immortal but she wouldn't stretch it that far. Her mutation allowed her to recover from almost any injury, but she has stated that regenerating vital organs take longer, not to mention that the more serious the injury, the more painful the regeneration process was.

She was also an acting scientist in the medical facility, constantly trying to uncover ways to cure diseases and heal others. She had recently discovered that using her own healing cells she could help heal others by creating a serum. Though it is very limited, depending on the person, she was determined to help others. Selene also kept a close eye on mutants whose mutation gave their bodies unfortunate side effects. This was the case with Platinum, since she had the ability to control her own blood it caused the poor middle school student to fall in states of chronic anemia and needed daily dosages of insulin to keep her blood pressure leveled and needed to eat more than often. But this was difficult because of certain circumstances with Platinum, for her body is unable to tell when it is in need of insulin, and one time it almost killed her. Shadow was also another one of her frequent patients. His Chaos abilities put a very large strain on his body and she noticed that most of his internal organs couldn't handle the stress of his power, so she created a serum that would lessen the stress on the organs, but he still needed regular checkups and his dosages were once every month.

"I know about your situation Platinum, but you still need to keep yourself healthy" said Selene with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Selene!" exclaimed Amy. "That's why she has me around"

Platinum smiled at Amy for her kindness. Amy had always kept a close eye on Platinum ever since they both met as children. "That's right, did Commander Pendragon talk with the others?" she asked.

"I believe so" said Selene.

"Yeah, when I brought you here I ran into Kotto and he told me that Sonic and the others took off for the mission" answered Amy. "I hope their safe"

"I wouldn't worry" said Selene with a small chuckle. "All of you are sturdier than you look so I wouldn't worry about them. In fact, I feel sorry for the enemies"

"With Knuckles and Shadow there, I can see why" said Amy with a smile. "Well Platinum, we should go home"

"Right" said Platinum as she stood up.

Selene smiled as she saw the two girls leave the office. She then heard her phone right and answered the call. She listen to the receiving end and her eyes suddenly grew serious. "I understand, I'll prepare the Medical Staff and be there as soon as I can" she answered as she hung up the phone.

She stood up and walked to the intercom to inform the other medics of what she was informed. After talking through the intercom she sighed to herself as she looked at her medical equipment. "Well, I should brace myself. I have no idea the extent of the injuries of other experimented on mutants" she said to herself.

* * *

Back in the facility, Lightning was treating some of Adrian's wounds, mainly the gash on his side that was bleeding. She tied a cloth to it as a makeshift gaud and now the two of them had successfully found the computer room, she looked around for any potential threats and when she determined the coast was clear she placed a small cube on the computer.

"'_Bout damn time you got here!_" she heard the familiar sound of Xion's voice from her headgear.

"Well this place is layered out like a freaking maze" Lightning remarked back. "And I had to contact the medical team"

"_So there were survivors_" Xion said. "_Anyway, I'll hack into the system to see what I can find, once I do that give everyone the green light to blow the place up, leave no trail behind. I want this place to be up in flames ya hear me_?"

"I hear you" replied Lightning.

"_Light, you hear me?_" came Sonic's voice from the gear.

"I hear you, what happened" she asked.

"_I found another survivor, she looks pretty bad_" answered Sonic.

"How bad?"

"_She has a serious wound to her eye and she's barely conscious. I only got her name, she said her name is Raiyne_" answered Sonic.

Lightning turned to Adrian and asked. "My cousin, Sonic, just told me that he found another survivor. He said her name is Raiyne"

Adrian's eyes widen when she mentioned that name. "That's my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands" said Lightning. "Once we finish here, we're getting out of here so we can blow this place to bits"

Adrian stayed quiet. He was worried about his younger sister and the other few survivors, that is, if there were any besides the two of them. It took around fifteen minutes for Xion to get all the data she needed and once she was done she told Lightning that she was done.

"Alright, Adrian let's get out of here" said Lightning turning to him. "This place is starting to give me, unpleasant memories"

"But-" he started but what cut off when he saw the look in Lightning's eyes.

"Don't worry about your sis. Sonic will get her out of here" she answered with a small smile. "Now to inform everyone that our mission is complete"

* * *

In another area of the facility, Blaze had just finished taking out some robot guards with Rouge backing her up. Now the two of them were searching the premises for any survivors since Sonic had informed them that he found a survivor and he also told them that Lightning found one as well.

"I can't believe that stuff like this is still happening" said Rouge with a hint of a sour tone in her voice.

"Even with the Mutant's Rights Policy, there are still organizations out there who experiment on mutants, the difference now is that they are getting harder to track" stated Blaze.

"It makes me sick!" hissed Rouge in anger. "I bet half of these kids were either kidnapped or sold to these creeps!

Blaze lightly glanced back at Rouge and saw a very painful look in her eyes. She knew the reason why Rouge was so sensitive about this situation. Blaze had once been told by her foster father that most illegal facilities buy mutant children from parents who are more the willing to hand them away. What made her angry was the fact that more than 70% of mutant children are sold to these facilities. Unfortunately, Rouge was one of those kids who were sold, but unlike most of them, she got lucky. That's why Rouge decided to help in the Enforcers, she didn't want anyone to suffer anymore.

She and Blaze stopped in front of a rather small room and as Blaze started to enter she noticed that Rouge was still at the door. "You're not coming?" she asked.

"No way" stated Rouge while trying to conceal her nervousness. "I don't do well in…enclosed spaces. I'll just check out the rest of the area"

Blaze then nod her head and proceed to enter the room as Rouge left to the other side. It was a lot smaller than she had anticipated and what she found in the center shocked her. There was a person lying face down on the floor. She ran to the person's side and kneeled down in front of it.

"Hey, can you hear me? Hey!" she said as she turned the person over.

The figure was clearly a male. He had short orange hair, ending passed his neck, visible bruises and scratches on his body and wearing what looked like prison clothes that were tattered. She shook him slightly, hoping to get a response. Luckily, he let out a soft grunt of pain and Blaze let out a sigh of relief. She noticed that on his arms were strange looking tattoos that were colored red, and another tattoo on the left side of his face. Then, her eyes widen as she felt her body become stiff all of a sudden. In an instant, she was flung to the side and slammed into a wall. Since her mech suit had a shield built inside it, she barely felt the pain, but the sudden action did startle her.

"Get away from him!"

She turned to see another young male, this one with long silver hair that fell above his amber colored eyes that reminded Blaze of her own. His skin was pale, but not as pale as the unconscious orange haired boy.

"H-hold on a minute" said Blaze as she stood up. "I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

The silver haired boy only growled as he raised his hand. The tattoo on his palm started glowing a teal green. Blaze then raised her hand and produced a flame wisp. The silver haired boy's eyes widen as he lowered his hand.

"Your, a mutant?" he asked.

Blaze let out a sigh as she dispelled the wisp and lowered her own hand. "Yes I am, and it looks like the two of you are hurt. I'm not here to cause harm, I'm here to help" she explained. "What's your name?"

"…Silver"

She walked over to the orange haired boy and lifted him up, supporting him on her back. Strangely enough, he was a lot lighter than she had expected, and on the short side. He reminded her of Platinum in a way. "We need to leave, now"

"Blaze, you hear me?" came Rouge's voice from the door as she ran back. "Seems like, besides these two and the one's Lighting and Sonic found, there are no other survivors. Xion is going to start the countdown to destroy this place. We need to haul ass now!"

"Blow up!?" exclaimed the silver haired boy.

Rouge led them out and the four of them made a dash to the entrance, because knowing Xion, she wasn't going to give them a lot of time.

* * *

After they destroyed (more like exploded) the place, Selene's medical team was already at the scene and they were treating the four survivors. Once they got everyone ready, they headed back to Metropolis. Selene then asked some questions to Adrian and Silver about what had occurred in the facility. She decided not to ask them about how they got there, since she had a feeling if they weren't taken by force they were probably sold. Both of them swarmed Selene with various questions, mainly asking here where they were heading and what they were going to do to them. She eased their worries as she informed them about the Enforcers and Metropolis. She also informed them the condition of the other two. The girl, Raiyne as she was called, suffered major damage to her right eye. Selene said that the only way to save it was to remove her physical eye and replace it with a fake one. The young boy, whose name is Loke as Silver told her, had many gashes on his body, but the major damage was internally, so she was going to have to some surgery once they get to the city.

After arriving, the medical staff rushed the four to the treatment center. Adrian and Silver, luckily, had less severe injuries and only took them a few days to fully recover. Commander Pendragon scheduled them an exam, both written and physical once they were recovered and also another exam to test the strength of their powers. It took almost a month for Raiyne and Loke to recover, it also took Raiyne some time to get used to her fake eye. During their recovery process they befriended the youngest members of the Enforcers and helped them feel more at home in their new environment. After their recovery Pendragon had them use their powers in the training grounds to finish the last of their test. Adrian's mutation was the ability to control wind and also produce poison. Selene was especially found this interesting ability and asked him if she could take a sample of the poison for creating antidotes. Strangely, he agreed since it was to help save others. Silver's ability was amazing telekinetic powers. He moved many object with his mind and hand movements and was also able to create psychic energies. Next was Loke, his mutation was one of those rare ones. He had the ability to create crystals that were able to absorb energies and use those energies as projectiles, shields or regular attacks. It was a very interesting mutation indeed. Lastly was Raiyne, her ability was manipulation of darkness and shadows. She was even able to fade into any shadow created and appear from another shadow in the same area. Pendragon was amazed at their mutations, as were Lighting, Sonic and Blaze whom were there witnessing their practice. After that Pendragon gave them their personal PDA's, which were considered as passports for the island, meaning they could go in any area of the island, even the Enforcer's base. He had also informed them that they would be living with some veterans of the Enforcers, they were also the foster parents of Sonic, Lightning, Platinum and Amy respectively.

Lightning and Sonic decided that a welcome party for their new friends were in order and they had asked their foster father if they could hold it at the dojo, which he agreed to since some of them were going to be living there.

"Well, here we are!" exclaimed Lightning as she Sonic, Adrian and Raiyne were standing in front of a Japanese inspired dojo and house. The overall color scheme was red, brown and black respectively. The dojo also had an outside training ground with a small garden with a koi pond and a bamboo fountain slightly sounding often as it drooped when it had too much water.

"So, the two of you live here?" asked Adrian as he looked in awe at the dojo and house. He was wearing a simple black shirt with jean pants that Lightning brought him from her brother.

"Three actually, my older brother Kotto still lives with us" explained Lightning.

"Are you sure it's ok for us to be staying here?" asked Raiyne. She was also wearing a simple shirt, but she had jean shorts. Luckily, she and Lighting were the same size.

"Its fine, Hideyoshi said it was no problem. In fact, he was the one who offered" said Sonic. "He's a bit strict, but he's a great person!"

They walked closer to the dojo and at the entrance waiting for them was a tall man with dark purple hair tied in a low ponytail draped over his right shoulder and a large portion of his bangs covering his right eye. His visible eye was colored a deep maroon and he had a visible scar running over his nose. His skin was slightly tan, and he was wearing a red kimono top with black jeans, a black obi around his waist and sports tape on his feet and ankles. The man looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties, but gave off an aura that he has lived far longer than he looked.

He gave a smile at the teenagers approaching the dojo. "So, these are our new editions to our family" he said as he stepped down from the porch. "My name is Hideo Yoshino, but please call me Hideyoshi"

"It's nice to meet you Hideyoshi" said Adrian, trying not to sound so nervous. "I'm Adrian, and this is my sister Raiyne"

"Hello" said Raiyne, also trying to hide her nervousness.

Hideyoshi only smiled at the two. "There's no need to be nervous. You're amongst family now"

"He's right! We're all a family now, even though we're not related by blood" said Lightning. "Sonic, Kotto and I are blooded family, but we think of Hideyoshi as our dad. So, I know this is a lot to ask, especially since the two of you went through a lot, but think of us as family now, okay?"

Adrian and Raiyne were taken back by this, but they could tell that Sonic and Lightning really did see Hideyoshi as their father. "Come on Raiyne!" said Lightning as she grabbed her hand. "I'll show you my room! Also we need to put you in more proper clothes for the party!"

And with that, Lightning dragged Raiyne inside, making sure they took off their shoes before they entered, and made their way to the house. Hideyoshi laughed at Lightning's antics, thinking that she had come a long way from the shy and constantly wary child she was when he adopted her. "Well, let's head inside shall we, Kotto is already here, he said that you can use some of his clothes Adrian" said Hideyoshi as he went back inside.

"Come on" said Sonic as he led Adrian inside. "Remember, this is your home now"

Once they got inside, Adrian looked around and he saw that, much like the outside of the house, it kept with the traditional Japanese feel. The only difference was, in fact, there were a few modern touches in the house than one would see in a traditional Japanese home. In the living room he saw, sitting on the low couch, was Kotto. Kotto turned his head to Sonic and Adrian and gave them a smile.

"Hey Adrian, feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking" replied Adrian.

"I saw Light drag Raiyne upstairs" said Kotto with a slight laugh. "You'll get use to her activeness in no time. Anyway, Sonic we should prepare the dojo for the party, and once we do that, Adrian you can use some of my clothes"

"Is that alright?" asked Adrian.

"No problem" said Kotto with a smile. "Now, let's get started"

Upstairs, Lightning took Raiyne to her room and was lying down clothes for Raiyne to wear. Lightning had already chosen her outfit for the party earlier, so she seeing what would look good for Raiyne.

"Hmm, a quarter length shirt with a sleeveless over-dress would look nice, you have the frame for it" said Lightning as she was looking at what she had separated for Raiyne. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think the dress is fine but, instead of the quarter length shirt, how about the midriff over shirt with the dress and the stockings?" said Raiyne.

"Well, go try it on" said Lightning as she handed the clothes to Raiyne. She was about to leave the room to go to the bathroom but Lightning stopped her. "Hey! You can change here, we're both girls" she stated rather bluntly.

Raiyne gave her a look of shock, but proceeded to change her clothes. Once she had the outfit on she looked at herself in the full body mirror. The dress came just above her knees and the over shirt came just under her bust. "It looks nice" said Lightning with a smile.

Raiyne said nothing as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her black hair fell below her shoulders, with silver highlights on her hair and her bangs parted to her right. She noticed that her skin was slightly paler than what it used to be, but that wasn't what she was looking at. She was looking at the scar coming down her left eye and her new 'replacement' eye. It contrasted greatly with her remaining eye, which was colored a very dark gray, and her new eye was colored a teal blue-green color. No matter how many times she looked at her eye, she couldn't get used to it.

"I think it looks nice" came Lightning's voice.

Raiyne turned to look at Lightning's smiling face. "The peach color of the dress looks nice with your skin, and the gray over shirt matches with your hair and eyes" she said as she sat up from her bed.

"You don't think it looks a bit, weird?" asked Raiyne.

"Nah! You look amazing!" exclaimed Lightning. "The teal color of your eye really shines with the colors!"

"I'm still not used to the eye though" whispered Raiyne. "I'm glad I can see, but…"

"Did you notice that Hideyoshi keeps his right eye covered with his hair?" asked Lightning. This earned a nod from Raiyne. "Well, that's because he needs to keep his left eye covered. His mutation is that he can predict the movements of his opponent when he fights. Also it allows him to see his opponent's vital points as well as extend his sight. He keeps his eye covered because when he isn't using his power, his eye is blind. It's also colored yellow and his pupil isn't visible at all"

Raiyne stayed at her with slightly widen eyes. She had no idea that Hideyoshi was blind in one eye because of his mutation. "The point I'm trying to make is that, even though that eye of yours is a fake Raiyne, it gave you the gift of sight, so the color changed, big deal. I think it looks awesome!" finished Lightning.

"Thanks Light" said Raiyne with a small smile.

"Now, let chose what shoes and stocking's you'll wear!"

* * *

"Hey Platinum, you almost done!" asked Amy as she peaked into the bathroom to see Platinum standing in front of the mirror, fixing her pony tails and making sure they were symmetrical.

"And done" she said. Platinum was wearing a white dress with puffed shoulders, with a black over dress with ruffles on the hems and a bow in the back, black and white stockings and black dress shoes. She also had a red ascot on the collar of her dress.

"You look nice" said Amy with a smile. She was wearing a red strapless dress that fell in ruffles above her knees, pink sleeves above her elbows and ending slightly passed her wrist, white stockings and red boots. Her hair was held in place by a red headband.

Platinum turned to her and asked. "Is Silver and Loke ready?"

"Yup, they're with Kiana right now" answered Amy.

Platinum walked out of the bathroom and both girls proceeded to walk downstairs to the living room. They saw Silver and Loke talking to a young looking woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair, styled in a hime cut that ends just above her waist, pink eyes, peach colored skin and wearing a green shirt with light jean pants. Loke was wearing a black and blue short sleeved hooded jacket, with the hood over his orange hair, red shirt, dark jeans with a black belt and gray boots. Silver was wearing a white, fur colored vest with a quarter length gray shirt, teal pants and black boots.

The woman noticed them coming down the stairs and a big smile crept to her face. "Awww, the two of you look so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Kiana" said Amy as she and Platinum stood behind the couch.

Kiana was their foster mother, and now was the foster mother of Loke and Silver since her and her husband Yuri said they would take the two boys in. She was a natural mother and she very much enjoys taking care of kids. Her mutation was the ability to control water, even water that was still in the atmosphere.

"We should get going, if we're late Xion is going to flip again" said Platinum.

"Is Xion always that scary?" asked Silver with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Not always" answered Amy. "She's been through a lot. It kinda caused her to become cynical and sour towards anyone and anything, there are a few exceptions though"

"Like when she's with Tails she's not as sour" continued Platinum. "He's one of the few who's seen her smile"

"Why is that?" asked Loke.

"That's not my story to tell" answered Platinum. "We should get going"

The four of them bid their farewells to Kiana as she waved back at them. From behind her walked in someone else and stood beside her. "It's nice that we took those two in, now I won't feel so outnumbered" said the person.

Kiana turned to give a big smile. "But weren't you the one who said you wanted sons, Yuri?" she asked.

Yuri smiled back as he placed a tender kiss on her lips and then pulled back to give his own smile. Yuri was a tall man, roughly around his mid-thirties, with black short hair, falling little ways passed his neck in a scruffy, un-kept style. His skin was slightly tan, almost like coffee with milk in it, with red eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with long light jean pants. Yuri was Kiana's husband and foster father to the four young teenagers. He hugged his wife from behind as she sank further onto the couch, with his arms around her neck and his head resting on the top of hers. They were some of the few married couples who were in the Enforcers.

"Yeah, I did" said Yuri. His gaze then landed on the picture on the TV stand as he smiled tenderly. "Hey Kiana, do you remember the day we brought Amy home?"

"How can I forget!" she replied with her own smile. "It was the happiest moment of my life when we adopted her! She was so small and cute!"

Yuri smiled at the memory when he and Kiana went to get Amy from the medical ward in the base. He also remembered the day when Kiana proclaimed that she wanted a child. It was just a few years after they had gotten married when she came with that request and for a while they tried to have a child of their own, but sadly, they could not, due to the fact that the experimentation Kiana went through in her youth, before the city was built, made her sterile. This news devastated her, but Yuri stood by her the entire time. It was a few months later, they heard of a small child that was recently brought into the city and they decided to see the child. When Kiana saw Amy for the first time, she was immediately smitten.

_Flashback_

_Kiana stood there, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open and with a fait blush on her cheeks as she stared at the small five year old girl being checked by Selene. She had short pink hair, going little ways passed her neck with large green eyes and wearing a hospital gown. The child's eyes were slightly blood shot and her face was flushed from crying as she sniffed a bit. Selene gently patted her head and left the room for a moment to talk to Yuri and Kiana. _

_"Well? What's her status?" he asked, concern being very audible in his voice. _

_"No injuries, thank god, but she does have some slight mental trauma due to what happened" explained Selene. _

_"Can I…can I talk to her?" asked Kiana. _

_"I don't know how she'll react, but I, she could use a gentle touch" said Selene with a smile. _

_Kiana entered the room and slowly walked to the little girl. She gave the child a tender smile and talked to her for a bit. Yuri was looking fondly from the outside at the large smile that came to his wife's face by interacting with the child. "Selene" he called. _

_"Hmm" she responded. _

_"…Contact Pendragon for me, I want to ask him if Kiana and I can adopt this child." _

_End of Flashback_

"I remember, you were so shocked when I told you we were taking Amy home that day, you burst into tears and told her that we would take care of her" said Yuri. "You also went crazy and bought her so many clothes and dresses for her"

"Can you blame me" she said with a laugh. "I was going to be a mom! And you a dad!"

"Yeah, and then Platinum came into our lives, just one year later" he said with a soft tone.

"You still have nightmares of that mission, don't you?" asked Kiana while turning her head towards him. He lifted himself up and walked around the couch and sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you didn't take it" he stated. "It was horrible, especially when I saw her"

Yuri remembered that mission as clear as day, and it haunted him. It was a year after Amy had been staying with them, that he took a mission to the northern part if Germany. It was to infiltrate a facility that was conducting illegal experiments. When he and his teammates entered, he was shocked to see that everyone in that building had been killed. But what shocked him the most was when he saw Platinum for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Yuri's eyes were wide with shock and horror at what was in front of him. It was a very frail and sickly child, he speculated she was no older than four due to her size. The child's skin was so pale, it looked almost white, and eyes dull and very short silver hair falling passed the child's ears and only wearing a tatted gown. At first glance, he thought the child was a male due to the shortness of the hair. The child stared at him with lifeless eyes and then, from the many cuts the child had, blood came out in the form of blades and attacked him. _

_Yuri and his teammate dodged the attack. "Stop attacking, we're not your enemies!" he yelled. "We came to help you!" _

_Yuri dropped his weapon and slowly walked to the child. The child only shot another whip of blood, but he didn't doge it. He felt the child's blood burn his skin, but kept on walking. _

_"Mir nicht zu nahe kommen! (Don't come near me!)" yelled the child. _

_Just as the child yelled, the child suddenly fell to the floor with a loud thud and in a pool of blood. Yuri ran to the child and picked it up. He was shocked on how light the child was and quickly contacted the medical ward. _

_End of Flashback_

"You were horrified when you came back, I remember you walked in here with a poker face and hugged both Amy and I as tight as you could" said Kiana as she rested her head on his shoulder and gripped his hand.

"Yeah, I was also shocked that when we went to visit Platinum that it turned out she was a girl" he said with a slight laugh. "It threw me off a bit, but I was glad she survived"

"And then, you asked if we could take her in" finished Kiana. "Amy was so happy to have a sister, though I was shocked when it was shown that she and Amy were the same age, she just looked so small"

"The house is going to be more lively than usual" said Yuri.

Kiana smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He responded by turning his head and giving her another tender kiss.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Xion as she and Tails were walking to the dojo. Xion was wearing her usual red capri shorts with white and black flats, tight black tank top and lab coat.

"Well, Sonic and Light wanted to make Raiyne, Adrian, Loke and Silver feel welcome" answered Tails. He was wearing a yellow hooded shirt with olive colored overalls and red sneakers.

"Tch" she clicked her tongue as she scowled. "I know that, but why did I have to come too?"

"Xion, it would be nice for you to make more friends, you need to lighten up a bit" answered Tails with a smile. "And smile a bit more, I don't want that frown to stain your face"

A tic mark appeared on her head as she gave a slight glare to Tails. He was the only one who could stay that to her, because she wouldn't dare lay a hand on him and as much as she will never admit out loud, she deeply cared about him and saw him as a younger brother for her to protect. Tails smiled, knowing that Xion really did care about him, that's why she always protected him, and he tried to get her to loosen up a bit. When they got to the dojo they saw Sonic and Adrian helping Hideyoshi place drinks and snacks on the large table.

Sonic was wearing his usual white quarter length shirt with a sleeveless blue hoodie, knee long dark jeans and his usual sneakers. Adrian was wearing a simple black tank top with a green over shirt, with the sleeves rolled above his elbows, and jeans. Kotto was wearing is usual trench coat, shirt and pants. They also noticed that Raiyne and Lightning were setting up the music and speakers. Raiyne was wearing the outfit that Lightning picked out for her and Lightning was wearing a light pink dress with lace below the bust that fell above her knees with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, a black underdress and black stockings. Her hair was styled in her usual loose braids.

After Xion and Tails arrived, Blaze arrived with Amy, Platinum, Silver and Loke. Blaze was wearing a white skirt with white leggings ending below her knees with lace on the edges, lavender short sleeved shirt with a light pink sleeveless over shirt and brown heeled boots. Soon after Knuckles and Rouge came with someone else. He was a teenage boy with light blond hair, but the roots were colored dark magenta, with a portion of his bags above his mismatched eyes while the rest of his hair was spikey. His left eye was colored light blue while his right was dark magenta. He was wearing a dark gray shirt with a black vest left open, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Hey Dante!" greeted Lightning. She then turned to the four new friends. "This is Dante, he's out last member in our group"

"Nice to meet you" he greeted.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"He'll be here in a bit" answered Knuckles. He was wearing a form-fitting gray quarter length shirt with a red short sleeved jacket and black jeans with red, yellow and green sneakers. Rouge was wearing a spaghetti strap hot pink top with frills in the ends with dark skinny jeans and white knee high boots.

"He told me he needed to go visit Selene for a moment" answered Dante.

"His powers acting up again?" asked Blaze with a look of concern on her face.

"It's routine Blaze, I need those checkups too" replied Dante. His mutation was similar to Shadow's, but his was the ability to produce energy fields and produce energy from his hands. It also affects his internal organs much like Shadow's does, but not as severe.

Shadow arrived just fifteen minutes after them. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket with a belt around his waist, dark jeans with a chain hanging from his pocket and his red and white sneakers. After he had arrived, everyone started talking and answering Adrian, Raiyne, Loke and Silver's questions about the city and their daily lives. They also informed them that starting the following week they will be attending school with them. Adrian was going to be in the same year as Xion, Raiyne in the same year as Sonic, Blaze, Lightning and Shadow and lastly Loke and Silver just one year above Amy and Platinum.

"Wait, Tails you mean you're not in elementary?" asked Silver with a look of shock.

Tails nod his head with a large smile. "Nope, I take classes in the same year as Xion" he answered.

"Tails and I are the brains in our little group" said Xion. "We made those mech suits that saved you guys"

"That's amazing" said Adrian with his eyes wide in amazement.

"So the Enforcers help rescue mutants?" asked Loke.

"Yup, we make sure to rescue them and destroy facilities doing illegal experiments" said Blaze.

"I had no idea a city like this even existed" said Raiyne.

"Well, you can thank the 'Sephirot' for that" said Shadow.

"The what?" asked Silver.

"The 'Sephirot' is what we call the Original ten mutants, they are the ones who ended the war between humans and mutants" said Rouge. "Everyone in the city knows about them"

"The 'Sephirot' were ten very powerful mutants" started Dante. "They created the first resistance of mutants to save their kind. They confronted the humans with a proposition that would gran us the same rights as them, creating this large city where we could live in peace once more. They were also the ones who created the very first group of the Enforcers"

"You know how countries have either presidents, kings or prime ministers, well the Sephirot is like the 'presidents' of Metropolis. They make sure that everything is in order" continued Sonic. "They say if you encounter one of them, its good luck for life"

"Commander Pendragon is one of the ten Sephirots in the city" finished Kotto. "He may be an old man, but trust me when I say this, he is strong"

"How strong?" asked Adrian.

They heard a laugh as the teens turned to see Hideyoshi walking towards them with a smile, overhearing their conversation. "Pendragon's powers are something you would only see in legends. His abilities are so strong, that they have the power of a tactical nuke" said Hideyoshi. "I've seen it for myself back before the city was built"

"Really?" asked Adrian.

"I was one of the few who were rescued by the Sephirot, around fifty years ago I believe" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Adrian, Raiyne, Loke and Silver's jaws hit the ground. "How old are you!?" yelled Raiyne.

Hideyoshi laughed again. "Mutants age slower than humans, during our youth, we age normally like a human, but once we reach a certain point in our late teen years, the aging process of a mutant is slowed, due to the fact the mutation gene in our bodies affects the out aging. That's why I look like I'm in my thirties, but I've lived at least sixty years"

"It's estimated that mutants can outlive humans by at least double their lifetimes" stated Tails. "Statistically speaking, a human lives around 90 years, while mutants easily double or in some cases triple their lifetimes. That's why the Sephirot are considered the Original Ten because they have lived at least 100 years, maybe even more"

"You know those mythical beings and the sons and daughters of gods in mythology, all mutants. Some species of mutants are said to have originated from these myths, for example, I'm known as a 'Nekomata' in Japanese mythology, a two tailed demon cat" explained Xion. "The bat here, probably originated from a Succubus, she has the traits found in one"

Rouge glared at her. "So what if I have the traits of a Succubus, it's not like my kiss is deadly or anything, I just happen to have wings, and happen to be well endowed. What's wrong Xion, jealous since your lacking?" she gave a challenging smirk.

"SCREW YOU BAT!" yelled Xion with an anger vein on her head.

The others couldn't help but laugh at their antics, as the argument continued between them.

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Name: **Sonic

**Given Name: **Bailey Cavalier

**Age:** 15

**Nationality:** Italian-American

**Voice: **Roger Craig Smith

**Appearance: **Sonic is an average height teenage boy with shaggy cobalt blue hair falling little ways passed his neck with his bangs sweeping to the right side of his hair. His eyes are colored a bright green. His usual attire is a short sleeved blue hoddie with a gray undershirt, knee long dark gray pants and red and white sneakers.

**Abilities: **He gained the name Sonic for a reason and that reason is because he can run faster than the speed of sound, easily breaking the sound barrier and reaching speeds up to Mach 5. He can also create shock waves with his speed and he has been able to vibrate his own body to such speeds to instantly avoid attacks and to harden his skin to prevent damage.

**Personality: **He is a free spirited teenager who prefers to live by his own rules rather than by the standards of others, which usually gets him into trouble. He can also be a smart mouth, with the exception of his foster father, and is sometimes labeled as a delinquent. He hates injustice and will go out of his way to help someone. He can be short tempered and inpatient but is loyal to his friends and is a thrill seeker. He states that he never dwells on the past and is always looking forward to the future. Despite of his free spirited nature he has the tendency to be cocky and over confident in his abilities and he taunts his opponents. He is rarely scared, with the exception of Amy Rose. He is also shown to dislike being called by his given name and prefers to be called Sonic.


End file.
